


Room 12

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Bottom Jason [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hates how he had to go undercover at a strip club and is relieved when he's able to finally leave and never come back, but somehow a certain bird boy found out about his work there and decided to give Jason one last night at the club before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 12

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com

Jason couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips as he sat in his chair in the dressing room that was shared by all the male entertainers. An almost identical room was just across the hall that contained the female entertainers and the strong use of their fragrances perfumes drifted through the air, causing some of the guys just hanging around to sneeze. He blinked into the mirror slowly, clearly bored as he pillowed his cheek in his palm, eyes briefly flashing up as ruckuses were made by his fellow male performers. God they all smelled like sex and sweat as they walked by, not caring if their dick was showing from under the short skirts they wore, or even from the tiny short-shorts depending on what they were wearing.  
  
The only reason Jason had agreed to go undercover at this strip was because he needed information on the places that the owners were grabbing the girls under the ages of 15. From the girls he’d talked to around this age, who were undoubtedly forced into doing this, they were either too deep in poverty to do anything about it or the owners had some dirt on them. In those cases, Jason handled them appropriately and just so Bruce wouldn’t go all “lecture lecture bla bla bla” on him, he’d left them alive, burning the blackmail the owners had on the girls on the process. But the ones who were in poverty Bruce had taken care of.  
  
But now that that’s all settled, he was finally able to leave this strip club forever. Well, unless he came here for entertainment, but definitely not working here again. The relief he felt when he glanced at the makeup and objects that covered his dressing table and knew he didn’t ever have to see that horrid table. Like, it had drawers for things that he didn’t even think people needed an  _ entire giant drawer _ for. Literally. It had an entire drawer stacked top to bottom with multiple containers of lube and another drawer right next to it for condoms of different sizes and flavors.  _ Pizza flavored condoms and cherry flavored lube? _ Ok, so he understood that some people were weird as fuck, but like what’s the use of flavored ones?  _ Jesus. _  
  
He rolled his eyes as he shut the drawers, but not without grabbing a few of the flavored lubes that stood out to him before letting out a long sigh, looking at his phone for the time. Since nothing was happening he decided that he’d retire early and just leave. The sooner he could leave the faster he could forget about this shithole. He was just about to get up to get ready to leave when he heard his name being called out loudly by one of the front desk staff members. They were the ones who keep track of the private appointments that are made for one on one alone time with a customer. Sometimes people reserve certain entertainers if they’d been here before but most of the time the customers just want to be entertained and they don’t care who does it.  
  
“Room 12, wear the police uniform. Skirt.” They said with a push of their glasses before they disappeared without any more information.  _ Well, I guess I was reserved. _ Any entertainer was only given the room number unless they were reserved, in which case they were given a certain costume to wear.  
  
_ Police uniform with skirt it is. _

  
* * * * *

  
_ Stupid skirt. _ Jason thought, eyes glaring down at the offending fabric as it continued to ride up on his hips, barely doing anything to conceal the lacy thong that was beneath it. The garter belts on the lacy stockings were the only things keeping from the long being completely visible. Jason looked up at the number on the door, seeing the big ‘12’ on it.  _ This is the last one. _ He took a breath before pushing the door open, revealing the view of a tall, lean man dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans.  _ What the hell…  _ For some reason, this male seemed weirdly familiar. Like it’s someone who he did not want to be here when he’s here, or just in this place in  _ general _ .  
  
As soon as the door had opened and closed, blue eyes turned to meet Jason’s confused green eyes before Jason’s eyes widened in shock before they narrowed intimidatingly.  
  
“What are  _ you _ doing here?”  
  
“Why the accusing tone, Jay? Do you not like seeing me?”  
  
“Cut the shit, Dick.” Jason said, as Dick turned around fully, revealing a smile on his face before he took in the clothes Jason was in, blinking owlishly at them.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Don’t ask! I was told to wear this.” Jason said, suddenly feeling very exposed as he tried to hike the skirt down, knees knocking together. His voice seemed to knock Dick out of his thoughts, nodding in realization.  
  
“Oh yeah. When I reserved this appointment I had said that I was a police officer.”  
  
“Ugh…” Jason groaned. “Wait, how did you find me?”  
  
“I have my ways.”  
  
“Goddamnit, Tim! I’m going to fucking kill him when I see him.”  
  
“Hey! Don’t blame him! Besides,” Dick protested, his voice lowering before Jason felt Dick’s warm breath on his face, eyes rising warily to immediately send his body taking a step back until his back was pressed against the door, “he told me it was your last night here, yeah?”  
  
“And? You’re point?”  
  
“I know you’re glad to leave this place but why don’t we make it a night to remember?”  
  
_ Oh fuck, shit, what… _  
  
_ Fuck. _


End file.
